The present invention relates to virtual reality in real-time, and more specifically, providing real-time visual and/or auditory inputs to an at-home user from a remotely-located ad hoc network of sensors including cameras and/or microphones, as temporarily clustered together, by an on-the-go user's device, to form an ad hoc immersive session for the at-home user.